Silently Watching in Love
by Troypayisbetter
Summary: She couldnt sleep. He had gotten hurt during the Quidditch match today...and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep...or even calm down untill she knew he was ok. Because she loved him...even though he didn't know.


Silently Watching in Love

The hall was dark and cold, and as Hermione padded her way down the corridor towards the infirmary, her breath came in more and more shallow gasps. Every sound seemed to be amplified in the darkness; every shadow was, in her imagination, Filch or Snape on a nightly round. She knew she'd be going straight to McGonagall if she was caught (the invisibility cloak was still in Harry's trunk and that was in the boy's dormitory…where she couldn't go). She had tried…but the stairs had turned into a slide faster than you could say Fluffy and she had slid down them into the cold, rough rug fighting a startled gasp and a moan of pain.

Taking a deep breath, she shivered as cold wisps of breath materialized in front of her. Outside it was snowing again for the third time that day. Already at least a foot rested on the ground, swallowing everything below. Together with the mountains and Great Lake Hogwarts looked even more magical than usual-a feat not easily achieved. She couldn't believe there had been a quidditch game this afternoon. With the heavy gusts and wet snow that had been continuously falling since breakfast, she had thought Dumbledore would have canceled the game…no such luck.

The match had been brutal. Slytherin verses Gryffindor usually was; but this time around everyone could tell that this match wasn't just about good old fashioned fun and a chance to win house points. It was a personal battle. The two houses had been in an increasingly violent, yet silent (and quite invisible to most professors) fight between the two. Increasing numbers of fights in the corridors in between classes were brewing; students were in competition for highest test scores-a fight she always won- and for who could answer the most questions right during class. And while the teachers had been happy that more participation was occurring, and students were happier about the slightly lighter load of homework, most were getting sick of this fight. The game had started out just as always…a few innocent bludgers directed toward the opposing team… a few scores set by the chasers…but then things had gotten out of hand.

Harry had been closing in on the snitch, the crowd around them-excluding Slytherin of course, who would root for the opposing team? - was on fire. She had been positively jumping in her seat, gripping Ron's shoulder tightly and clasping onto Hagrid's oversized hand when a bludger had all but materialized out of nowhere and directly hit Harry in the ribs. Harry had just enough time to give a strangled cry, and a twisted look before being thrown off his broom. The only two things stopping him from being killed was the fact that he had hit a drift of snow and had only been a few feet from the ground in the first place. Needless to say she had been about to have a heart attack.

That was what was bringing her here tonight. Harry had been unconscious for over four hours now. Most of the conversation in the Great Hall had been about his state-a conversation that only seemed to make the lump in her throat increase and the worry she had been feeling soar. She had been lying in bed for hours now…but she couldn't sleep and she knew she wouldn't till she saw him…Harry…the boy she had been in love with since her fourth year.

The door was close now, a small beam of moonlight the only thing separating herself from going inside. But could she go in? What if Madam Pomfrey was ministering a potion to another student? She remembered seeing two others lying in hospital beds…might they be up and groaning…might Madam Pomfrey be forcing them to drink? She listened for a second, shivering in the cold to assure herself she was alone before going inside.

The room was even colder…if that could be said. Three lumps in three separate beds confirmed her memory of the two others inside, but they were peacefully sleeping and the door to Madam Pomfrey's chambers was closed tightly. She was alone…and safe. It only took her a few seconds to locate Harry. He was in a bed directly in the middle of the left hand side, the same bed in fact that she had stayed in for a week after the botched Polyjuice Potion. Smiling slightly at the memory she slowly slunk over, careful not to make a sound.

The bed around Harry was covered in quilts of all sizes and shapes. Some had colored patters brilliantly woven into the fabric. Other's lay plainly near his feet. He seemed to be shivering, and when she rested her palm on his forehead she recoiled swiftly at his high temperature. Surely she had made him take _something_ for it? She shook her head, her eyes taking in every feature. The way a lock of his hair fell over his scar and a part of his left eye. How his eyes flitted under his eye lids. She wondered if it was having a good dream, and hoped sincerely that he was. Resisting the urge to stroke his hair, she moved downward, her eyes taking in his taught arm muscles. He was wearing a tight-fitting undershirt and through it she could see his defined muscles. She blushed slightly and looked away, scolding herself. What would Harry think if he caught her? Or Ron?

Taking a deep breath, she whispered "Oh Harry." She could see the bandages around his ribs, the bruise on his forehead standing out on his soft, milky skin. She swallowed hard and looked around, her voice sounding horrifyingly loud in the silence. "Oh Harry what am I going to do with you?"

She stared at him some more before sitting down on the edge of his bed and stroking his cheek. "You know, sometimes…I'm still scared for you. Your whole life has been spent going up against people much older than you. I don't…I don't know how you do it."

She looked away again, before continuing. "Harry…I have to tell you something. It's a secret, really. I don't even know how you'd react honestly so I've…I've been holding my tongue for the longest time but now that Ginny is coming onto you I just…I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold it. It's just that…Harry…I don't know how to tell you but…I like you...a lot. Sometimes I think it actually borders on LOVE…but that's preposterous isn't it? We're just supposed to be brother and sister right? I'm supposed to go off and marry Ron…to love him and be happy but…it sounds increasingly like some sick joke thrown by Malfoy."

Harry moaned and tried to roll over, but his body shuddered as pressure was put onto his wound and he rolled back over with a soft grunt, still asleep. "Harry…I've liked you for the longest time…I think I developed feelings for you right after…right after the Troll incident…you remember that don't you? Right when we became friends…" she trailed off as she remembered that night. She had almost died…almost. But Harry had saved her…and granted even though Ron had done a little, Harry had been the one to jump on a Troll's back for her.

"The truth is I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at you in any other way. Luna thinks I should just tell you…but I couldn't stand your rejection and if anything happened to our friendship because of me I'd just…I'd just die Harry. What else would I worry about?" She chuckled softly, rubbing his hand absentmindedly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "The thought of you with anyone else makes me sick…have you noticed the weird faces I'm sure I make whenever you confide in me about some crush. I used to take notes on what you liked. I…I dressed up the way I did for the Yule Ball just to impress you…but I guess that didn't work out so well huh? I just ended up blowing up at you…"

"It's just that Harry…"

"You know you talk too much when you're nervous right?"

She gasped "Harry!" she stood up quickly, but his had pulling her back weakly drew her back onto the bed. "How…how long have you been awake?"

"For most of your one sided conversation. "

"You…you should have told me! I feel…oh my GOD! I'm so stupid I…"

She was silenced when she was pulled down untill their lips connected in a sweet kiss. "I feel the same way" he whispered back.

"You…you do? But…why Harry? So many girls at this school are much prettier than I am…and-"

"No one is as beautiful…and intelligent, and hardworking, and witty as you Mi."

She blushed…"really?"

"I promise…I think…you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known."

"Even prettier than Fleur?"

"Even more beautiful than her. You're like a walking goddess Mi. If anything, I was surprised to think that you liked me."

"How could you say that? You're…spectacular…amazing. I'm the one way out of my league here…." She trailed off.

"Not to me."

She smiled. "Oh…Harry…kiss me."

Leaning in, he captured her lips, softly and sweetly at first, and then a little more passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance for a few minutes untill Harry succeeded. Finally, Hermione pulled away and laid back down next to him, wrapping her arm around his chest, playing with his bandage.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…not anymore. Madam Pomfrey is very good at what she does."

She nodded "Yes…yes she is."

"Mi…why did you come down here in the first place…and why didn't you put on a robe? You're freezing!" He rubbed her arms softly, kissing her forehead every once in a while.

"I…I couldn't sleep. I was…too worried about you."

He smiled. "Then sleep here. Madam Pomfrey won't go spreading rumors. And I won't let her punish you. "I…I love you."

"I…I love you too."

He kissed her again while she snuggled under the coves, moving against his body while he slung an arm around her. And together they slept.

…

Madame Pomfrey opened the door with a yawn and quickly moaned when a beam of strong winter sun slammed into her eyes. "Bloody sun…" she mumbled crossing the room toward her most hurt patient. What she found made her smile.

Harry and Hermione were snuggled up into each other, a smile softly adorning each of their faces. A leap of joy ran through her. She had wanted these too to get together ever since their third year. And now it had finally come true. Carefully not to wake them, she turned and quietly made her way out of the room. She had some Galleons to collect from the other professors…and Professor Snape was going to be in a particularly foul mood when she was done with him.

**Hey you guys! I hoped you liked this little one-shot. It took a little bit and a long review but I finally finished it. Yay! Thanks for reading, you guys I know there's so much out there so thanks for taking a few moments of your time to read my story. I feel honored. :D. Reviews=love and they just encourage me to write more chapters and more stories more quickly so if you liked it…or even if you didn't…please please review! And if you liked this, I have a few more I think you'd like so…check em out! Thanks :D**

**~Troypayisbetter**


End file.
